Blue Blooded: A Newmann Story
by nerdsandlairs
Summary: Following the event of the Mega Kaiju, Hermann's nightmares have grown worse. And it certainly isn't any better as the Precursors revealed Newton's feelings towards him. Can Hermann help guide his favorite Kaiju groupie back home, or will he find that there is no one left to save? (Planning on a short series, 4-5 chapters max)
1. Fortune Favors the Bold

Hermann sat at his desk eyeing the calculations he had written on the chalkboard. By his records, the plan to open a portal and to keep it open for the entirety of the campaign against the Precursors should work. What he wasn't sure of was if the Precursors also had the technology and ability to close the bridge.

With his thumb and forefinger he massaged his eyelids. Still the nightmares came and they were of no help to answering this question. If anything, the nightmares had intensified since Newton's imprisonment. Last night the dream was particularly dreadful, but only because it involved Newton.

"Bloody imbecile," Hermann hissed to the empty room. He should have seen it coming. Perhaps they weren't the closest they had been after Newton started to work in the private sector. In the beginning the two would exchange emails just as they had before they met, call every so often. Newton even sent him a present for his birthday, some old abacus he had brought back from a business venture in China. Useless in all honesty, but a warm gesture. But after that things came to a sudden halt.

Missed phone calls, messages that went unanswered. Hermann took it to be just a busier work schedule and the in due time he would come back. But months past, then years- and before he knew it Shao Industries was looking to make the PPDC obsolete. He assumed that was the reasoning for the end of their friendship, but he assumed wrong.

He knew that if the roles were switched, even though they never would be, but if they had been, Newton would have been relentless maintaining contact. While Hermann would admit that the scientist was erratic and irresponsible, Newton had a good heart. Better than most. And those bloody creatures had to taint him.

It had been six months since the Mega Kaiju event, and Newton was still on lockdown. And Hermann had only seen him once.

* * *

 _Trailing right behind Ranger Jake Pentecost as he told Newton and the Precursors their intentions of visiting them for a change, Hermann hoped that the defeat would have released Newton._

 _All Newton could do was laugh. Clearly the Hivemind thought it a joke. He felt the chill running down his spine now as he recalled their voice from his friends mouth._

 _"What a pathetic species you are! Believing that you can compete with us, it is truly pathetic."_

 _Pentecost wasted no time to respond._

 _"We beat you lot twice now, we'll beat you again, and for good next time." The young man was bold, and while he seemed to place distance between him and his father, Hermann saw the very same determination from the both of them._

 _Hermann tried to reason with Newton. To assist, to fight back, but those bloody puppet masters repeated the same thing._

 _"He's too weak to resist us, Hermann. He stopped fighting us so long ago. Such an obedient pawn-"_

 _Hermann decided to change the conversation to Newt's captors then._

 _"I demand that you release Newton this instance! He'll be of no service to you in this prison."_

 _Laughter came again from the other worldly voice._

 _"Ahh.. But isn't he still serving us now in some way? Your species is so susceptible to your emotions to the point that they seem to dictate your lives." Newton's eyes were locked on Hermann. "You haven't forgotten that we saw you two 'drift' together-"_

 _"What are you getting at?" asked Ranger Pentecost who was losing his patience for the conversation that seemed to be going nowhere._

 _"Oh- it isn't obvious?" the voice directed at the young Ranger. "Newton holds an attraction to Dr. Herman Gottlieb. What you might refer as love."_

 _Hermann opened his mouth to call the bluff but Newt's voice returned._

 _"Hey Herms, remember when we were working together in the K Science Division and I would leave my notes on your side of the room, or how about all the times I'd play my awesome music too loud. You never would have noticed me otherwise." Newt whispered. "You and all your numbers with your freaking chalkboards… Man, I did just about anything to get your attention, but breaking your rules. That's what got me the most time with you… Sorry I only have the guts to tell you now, but I was totally in love with you man."_

* * *

Coming back from his thoughts Hermann slammed his open palm against the desk. He had been forbidden to see Newton since then and he had no clue what conditions Newton was under. No one dared to talk about it openly when he was nearby, but he heard whispers. Rumors of interrogation methods, torture tactics. Newton was no longer treated as one of the key figures that thwarted the end of the world. Nor as a martyr or victim of his own stupidity.

Newton was the enemy.

Hermann sighed heavily as he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a silver recording device. Hitting play he listened to the voice of his dear friend, before he had plunged into the abyss.

 _"Kaiju Drift Experiment, take one- The brain segment is of the frontal lobe, um,"_ came the cocky younger Newton, but even with the background noise Hermann could still hear the tension of fear. _"Chances are, the segment is far too damaged to drift with."_

Herman clasped his hands together as his elbows rested upon the desk. This was not the first time her had listened to the recording, and he was well aware that in the decade that past, the recording did not age well.

 _"Unscientific aside- Hermann, if you're listening to this, well, I'm either alive and I've proven what I just done works. In which case, haha I won."_ Hermann once scoffed at the superiority of his former colleagues voice, but now he only felt guilt dragging him down. _"Or I'm dead. And I'd like you to know its all your fault, it really is. You drove me to this. In which case, ha, I also won... sort of."_

Newman tensed as the countdown to enter the Drift began- one could hear the moment Newman succeeded, if one could call the descent into enslavement a success, because he let out a strangled scream, one which no one would hear until the recording. By the audio recording, Newton had been locked in the drift for a total of 58 minutes.

In the Jaeger program, the average unsuccessful neural handshake lasts for approximately seven minutes. Even in the training environment, PTSD can be caused to the linked couple. But to take on the the ride alone clearly cost Newton dearly, an outcome the genius never predicted.

Hermann reached for his cane and rose to his feet. He would not tolerate the unknown condition of Newton any longer. Leaving the K Science Division office, Hermann made way for the holding block. If fortune indeed favored the bold, than by jove he was going to be bold!

* * *

 **Watched Pacific Rim Uprising last week and while I wasn't too crazy about the film I was pleasantly surprised to find out that Charlie Day ships the Science guys and I fell in love with the ship. I hope to keep this short and sweet (but not too sweet) and just explore the relationship between Newt and Hermann in this rough patch.**

 **Next chapter is going to be rather dark I think. So stay tuned, or not!**


	2. Curses and Precursors

Marching as best as he could, Hermann traveled to the prison block, ignoring all those he passed, keeping his mind on the objective. While freeing Newton was a goal, it was an unrealistic expectation. After six months of no interaction with Newton other than his nightmares and playing that bloody tape recorder over and over again, Hermann was going to settle for nothing less than seeing to Newton's well being.

Arriving before the prison door, Hermann was not surprised to find a guard on duty. Standing as tall as he could, Hermann pointed to the door with his cane.

"I demand to see Dr. Geiszler this instant," Hermann stated before setting the cane down again, waiting to be denied.

"Apologies Dr. Gottlieb, but we are under strict orders to restrict access to the prisoner."

Hermann scoffed. The lad couldn't even let the man keep his name, erasing Newton's humanity that much more.

"Now you listen here, boy," Hermann started as his cane came off the ground once more, now prodding the man in the chest. "The man inside that cell is a hero, making sacrifices you couldn't possibly understand. Now I demand to be allowed entry, or I shall take this with your superior and see to it that you are placed on extra duties for the remainder of your career!"

The guard hardly took the threat seriously which aggervated Herman even more.

"No can do Doctor. Access is only granted to the Base Commander, Security, Liwen Shoa and the Department of Biological and Psychological Discovery."

Hermann narrowed his eyes. "A discovery unit? What in the bloody hell is a discovery unit doing with Newton? And Shao has access but not me? You do realize that I have a better insight to Dr. Geiszler than all of those people combined don't you? Why, I had been been in contact with the man before you were a twinkle in your father's eye! We went into a kaiju's brain together! We-!"

"If you want to know the answers to that, I suggest you take that up with Commander Lambert," the guard instructed as his patience was thinning. Hermann frowned but gave a sigh of defeat as he removed the foot of his cane from the young man's chest and set it upon the floor.

"Very well, if you insist," Hermann said in compliance as he turned to leave but recalling on the experience in Shao Industries elevator he slid the cane up through his hand and swung the handle at the guard's head, knocking him out instantly.

"Sorry my boy, but I don't have time for the wonders of bureaucracy right now." He muttered leaning down to collect the pass key to the cell and took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to walk into, but he knew he had a limited window with the security rotations. Swiping the scanner Hermann entered the cell but was taken aback at the layout of the room.

He vividly recalled the last time he was in here only a chair sat centered in the room with Newton restrained to it, black floor and wall panels and a normal lighting for a room, but now Hermann winced at the brightness.

The room was filled with flood lights, and as his eyes adjusted they picked up other new things. An opperation table replaced the chair, the floor had white tarps laid out unevenly, showing slices of the black floor beneath it. What drew his attention the most was a rolling table with instruments similar to those the Newt once worked with while in the employment of the K Science Division.

Approaching the table Herman felt his own blood rush to his stomach. Dried blood was stained on a few of the surgical tools. His eyes darted around the room for any sign of Newton. He also feared the presence of the damaged kaiju brain that Newton had kept.

It was Hermann's fear that the bastards of the discovery unit may have brought it in and force Newton to drift with it for research purposes. Thankfully he found no tank, but he found who he was looking for.

In the farthest side of the room, Newton laid on a cot curled up, dressed in pale blue scrubs and bandages wrapped around his wrists, his ankles had shackles that had a chain hooked to the floor. His face looked gaunt, showing signs of significant weight loss, but it was difficult to tell with the unkempt beard. Dark bags could be found underneath his eyes, making sleep deprivation a potential. Hermann quickly walked towards the man and began to curse his degree of choice, and never bothering to take up the first aid courses offered back at the Shatterdome.

"Newton, Newton can you hear me?!" Hermann started in a frenzy as he continued to scan over Newton's body. Running a hand through Newton's thick hair, Herman felt an inconsistency with the length. Then he felt the scar.

Leaning over Newton, Hermann combed through the hair and caught sight of the five inch scar that could only be associated with a lobotomy. Rage filled Hermann but dulled to a boil as Newton began to stir in his arms.

"Newton, Newton can you say something for me?" He asked hopeful. "Newton?"

"Hmm- Hermes?" Newton groaned back, his eyes fluttering as they were assualted by the flood lights. Covering his face he turned away from the lights, burying himself in Hermann's chest. "Hermes- get me out of here.. these people, they're terrible- always with the lights and-and-and the slicing and the questions."

Hermann ran his fingers over Newton's scar and began to wonder why it had come to this, and what else the BPD had done to the broken man in his arms.

"I'm going to take you home Newton, but tell me, the Precursors, are they still with you?" Hermann asked looking to the doorway wondering how much time he had and how he was expecting to carry Newton out of here on his bad leg, and he hadn't even thought of the shackles yet. Surely the guard outside had a key.

Newton released a sob into Herman's abdomen as he nodded weakly. Hermann's heart sank as the option of breaking him out was now out of the question. With Newton's brilliant mind, the apocalypse was a potential reality still. His gaze went back to the man who was shaking uncontrollably in his lap, combing his fingers through his fingers through his hair once again which seemed to sooth Newton.

"Are they forcing you to drift with a Kaiju brain? Testing its elements on you?" Hermann asked trying to find a way to assist his friend. Newton rolled to his back to look at Hermann directly.

Instead of answering the question, the captive scientist began to unravel one of the bandages on his wrist.

"I need to get out Hermann," Newton whispered as he removed one of the bandages off completely, revealing a fresh scar which spanned approximately three inches starting at the wrist moving along the main vein. "I can't fight anymore, with anyone so, y'know I thought I could just save everybody the trouble and check out early," he mumbled looking to the tray that had medical instruments longingly. "I can still check out early.."

Hermann opened his mouth to object to the ridiculous proposal when the voice of Commander Nate Lambert entered the room.

"Dr. Gottlieb, please step away from the prisoner."

Both Newton's and Hermann's eyes traveled to the Commander who had three guards at his back, a fourth tending to the man Hermann had knocked out. Newton's hands gripped at Herman's shirt as he began to shake again.

"Don't leave me again Hermes. Please- get me out of here.." Newton begged as two guards moved in to seperate the pair. Hermann didn't fight back, and the struggle that Newton was no better than a drowsy child, showing how weak he was. It tore at Hermann to see how far his friend had fallen. The ever optomistic and brilliant mind of Dr. Newton Geiszler was reduced to a cowering pulp.

"Now see here, I don't know what you lot are doing to Dr. Geisler, but by the judge of things I can see that you, and everyone involved with this mess, is in violation of a dozen human rights laws at the very least!" Herman said closing the distance between him and Commander Lambert who was not intimidated by the mention of international laws.

"You're boyfriend can't exactly be classified as human with aliens in his head, Doctor." Lambert said folding his arms over his chest he nodded in the direction of Newton. Hermann's face contorted into a look of scrutiny.

"What do you mean he isn't considered a human?! Look at the man! If he's lost his humanity you lot surely have done nothing to help him return! For goodness sake, Newton tried to kill himself under your watch!" Hermann didn't dispute the boyfriend comment. It being an assumption or an insult was the least of Hermann's concerns at the moment.

"You know you might be right on that- because honestly, this is the most down to earth I've seen Geiszler, even after his operation."

"Which is quite the height of cruelty I might add!" Hermann shouted at the Commander as Newton was being strapped down to the operation table. The man was spewing a string of words fueled by an obvious panic. "Now what in bloody blazes are you doing now?!"

"Head of the BPD wanted to see if electrotherapy could sever the connection to the Precursors. Our best option at this point is to try to break Geiszler away, because out communication methods haven't worked out." Lambert said without a second thought as he approached the now frantic Newton. Hermann felt as though he was on the verge of an aneurysm.

"WANTED TO SEE? W-What is wrong with all of you?! Newton is a victim, not some lab rat!" Herman shouted moving closer to Newton now, having half the

mind to try to make a break for it with Newton on the table.

"Well Gottlieb, this 'victim' here nearly handed earth over to the enemy, managed to kill countless amounts of civilian lives, wiped out 70 percent of our veteran Jaeger pilots, a bright, young cadet, and damaged Trillions of dollars worth of equipment, so forgive me if I don't have room for sympathy." Lambert muttered as he stood over Newton as Hermann made his way around the table to the other side. "Not to mention, I just don't like the guy."

On the slab, Newton was fidgeting and thrashing as much as his restraints allowed him until Hermann took a hold of his hand. Hermann kept his eyes locked on Lambert, but Newt starred at Hermann as though he was seeing the sun sun for the first time.

"You are not forgiven! I cannot place the blame anyone for this organizations failure to treat all psychological damage to those who served the Defense Core, but I will argue to the death that the actions of Dr. Geiszler are not his to own!"

"Well, Dr. Gottlieb, in the case of a drug addict stabbing someone, do you blame the addict or the drug?" asked the voice of a woman, the head officer for the BPD, Dr. Lauren Castle. While her image would be fit for a bombshell, Dr. Castle was a well known figure in biological study.

There was a potential that she was going to replace Newton when he left to join Shao Industries, but Castle rejected the idea of working in the same room as Gottlieb. The feeling was mutual.

"What about a drunk driver killing a kid crossing the road, or a serial rapist attacking anyone in a skirt," continued Castle, her heels clicking against the floor as she approached the operation table. "Do you blame the person, or the influence?"

Hermann felt Newton squeeze his hand. He cast Newton a glance of reassurance but the man had a look of complete and utter fear as he stared at Castle. Looking back to Castle, Hermann gave a light squeeze back.

"I think that we both could agree that the difference between being addicted to a substance and having one's mind abducted by a highly intelligent species are two completely different things, Lauren-" hissed Hermann.

Castle tilted her head to the side at Hermann's rejection of her PhD. It was out of character for him, but she had watched the first recordings of Gieszler's captivity. The two had a bond, even if it was one sided or closeted.

"I would agree with you, but not in this case. Patient K-1-35 has shown the same patterns that of an addict but more aggressive," replied Castle as she moved away from the trio to a desk, picking up case file, labeled with K-1-35.

"Prior to the start of our experiments to break the bond, we studied the patients reactions to drifting with the Kaiju brain. K-1-35's brain released high levels of dopamine and can be described as one in a euphoric trance. Of course once this trial period ended, evidence shows that the patient is unable to produce his own dopamine. Again, displaying many similarities of an addict." Castle pulled out a notebook and began to scribble down shorthand notes casting her gaze to the pair holding hands. "Would you like copies of our research, Dr. Gottlieb?"

Hermann's face was turning a shade of red from the anger his was holding in, but once he had the opportunity to speak he did not hold back.

"His name is Dr. Newton Geiszler, and I swear to God that the next person to refer to him as anything other than his name is going to find that I can quite literally turn their world into a living hell." Hermann spat, his whole body shaking.

With a sigh Castle nodded her head and set her pen down.

"I apologize, Dr. Gottlieb, I admit that I loose sight that Dr. Geiszler was once an integral part of our operations. A genuine guy." Her eyes meeting Hermann's briefly before looking to Commander Lambert.

"I wish to lift the ban that was placed upon Dr. Gottlieb and give him access to Dr. Geiszler when in the company of a security detail, preferably one that is conscious," she said pointedly at Hermann. "At this point in time however I'm going to need the room prepped and cleared for the scheduled electrotherapy experiment. We are making every attempt we can to break the connection between Dr. Geiszler and the Precursors."

Newton sat up as much as his restraints could allow him.

"Wait, no, no no, that won't work!" Newton shouted, panic overtaking his features once more as Hermann was forcefully taken away from Newton.

"You should listen to him, Dr. Geiszler is still the leading expert on all things kaiju and-"

"And he's considered kaiju to the Precursors," retorted Castle. "Anything that comes out of his mouth can't be trusted until verified by our own reasonings. We both want the same thing Dr. Gottlieb, so rather than us going back and forth on what it and isn't right weshoul let science do the talking for us." She called as Hermann was escorted from the room. "If this shows no progress, my hand will be forced back to the drawing board, so if you want to help Dr. Gottlieb, I suggest you start looking for a miracle, because we are running out of options for Dr. Geiszler."

"Running out of options?" Hermann asked from outside the holding cell turned torture chamber. "What are you saying?"

"She's saying that the board is about finished with seeing improvements on Geiszler's condition," replied Lambert as one of Castle's assistants rolled a machine up and next to Newton. "If Dr. Castle here doesn't find a solution in two weeks the board is putting Geiszler's life on trial. It's becoming a risk of having so much as a drop of our intel end up in the possession of the Precursors."

Hermann was frozen at the information.

"... Does the board truly intend to execute Newton?" He asked looking back to the Newton as the assistant attached small patches to Newton's temples. Newton was no longer aware of Hermann's existence as he seemed to be negotiating for his own being on the operation table.

"That, induced coma, or solitary confinement. Again, that's for the board to decide," replied Lambert as he pressed a button from inside of the room and the doors began to close. "We'll have copies of the research delivered to you tonight. And look, Hermann, I'm sorry it's come to this, but if I know anything about you, it's that you work well under pressure." He stated before the doors closed.

Hermann stood there in disbelief as he heard the cries of Newton from behind the cell doors. He should have come sooner, because if Castle didn't kill Newton, the board surely would."

Gripping the handle of his cane with all his might, Hermann retreated from the hallway, Newton's screams echoing as he walked away.

Racing against the clock, a seemingly disinterested crew, and the Precursors once more, Hermann would not rest until he had a way to save Newton.

* * *

Unconscious from the electrotherapy, Newton remained strapped down to the operation table. Inside the room Castle remained going over her own notes as recorded video loops from the cell played in the background.

"Patient K-1-35 showed signs of improvement this afternoon, prior to experimental therapy, Dr. Hermann Gottlieb broke into K-1-35's holding cell." She said looking up to the projection screen to watch the moment Hermann made contact with Newton.

"Theory, skin to skin contact seems to have a positive reaction for the patient," spoke Castle before giving a sigh. "Or- the patient can manipulate others with the portrayal of emotions." She said looking over the clips in detail.

Castle hated to admit that she may have made the wrong call by placing a ban on Dr. Gottlieb, but it was too much to risk. If the Precursors were able to control Newton, there was always the chance that Gottlieb's mind could be perverted as well, and if that should happen, well, life on earth could almost certainly be snuffed out.

The Jaegers and their pilots are the heroes of each and every battle, but it's strategic minds like Geiszler and Gottlieb that win wars.

Castle's eyes shifted from the projection of the experimental therapy to Newton's body and the monitor that tracked his status. In the field of medicine, hope was a necessary element, but she never truly held hope for the fallen scientist, only of unlocking the secrets that his mind kept for his masters.

Ten years of drifting without any safety nets had to damage the psyche beyond repair. Tapping her pen against the desk she shook her head. In the early stages of her involvement with K-1-35, information extraction was the main objective. Their tactics certainly went against nearly every human rights violation, but no jury, judge, world leader or panel would convict them of their crimes. This was about saving humanity, and what was one person against the entire planet?

She didn't regret her choices exactly, but she did wish she could have had a second chance when Geiszler's mind was still hooked to the Precursors. It had been four months since his last drift with the kaiju brain, four months since the lobotomy.

The Precursors were still with him, Geiszler was honest about that much, but there was no way to truly gage how much control they had over time. If she wanted to test the new theory, she would need K-1-35 as fresh as the day she had met him.

"Given the latest information, I'm electing to turn back the clock on K-1-35's time with the Kaiju Brain, AKA, Alice." She stated to the recorder as she stood, noticing a twitch from Geiszler. "I will arrange transport with Shao to have the brain delivered and set up for a final drift with K-1-35." Standing above her patient, she turned off the recorder and considered the fit Gottlieb was going to throw over this, but it would force the ball into their court for a change.

With the Precursors having a stronger bond with Geiszler's brain, it would help serve as another variable to her theory, making it more conclusive rather than grabbing at straws like the case today.

"How long will I have with Alice?" Came the disoriented voice of Newton Geiszler. Spoken like a true addict. Even on his deathbed, the man was still waiting for his next fix.

Castle sighed placing her arms over her chest. The man's eyes were still closed so scolding him was almost pointless.

"Long enough to have an impact." The response seemed to perk up the man, making him more friendly than usual, which was fair in his case. Everytime the saw each other she was usually cutting him open or some other unpleasant experience.

"Well, y'know, it's been awhile since I had some alone time with her," Newton started, his eyes open but barely, even a small semblance of a smile was found.

"Nothing like a good ol' conjugal visit to boost morale, am I right?"

Castle didn't respond as it was obvious not that the experimental treatment did nothing for his state of mind. Turning to exit she opened the door to leave when Newton spoke out again.

"Hey, L- listen, doc," Castle would have sworn he nearly called her by her first name. Turning her head over her shoulder Castle waited for Newton to speak.

"Don't let Herms know- I mean he's going to find out because, well he always does... Eventually. But could Alice be our little secret?"

Castle truly did not know how to respond. K-1-35, Dr. Newton Geiszler, had seen more progress in a single day, than in the entire six months of her care. It was a fact, stated within his file, that Geiszler was in love with Gottlieb at some point in time, but now it seemed that it his affection towards the other scientist was still present.

"I'm sure Hermann is going to know before I can even talk to him, Newton…" She stated from the open doorway, now facing him front on. "... Newton. Would you rather have a day with Alice, or a day with Hermann?"

Newton fell silent at the question. Castle couldn't see his face given that he was still strapped down, but she was familiar with the way shame could fill a room.

"Just- don't tell Hermann." Newton whispered.

Castle shook her head as she exited, the door closing behind her, locking Newton in for the night, but unlike every other night for the past six months, she turned the lights off, leaving the man with only his thoughts.

* * *

 **I'm somewhat amazed at the Newt's character transformation and how nobody thought something was off in the films. I get that 10 years went by it its almost as if Newt had become his own worst enemy. Leaving the PPDC I could see him becoming a professor or something still in the field of research... any way I digress, moving on.**

 **Human beings can actually be starved from lack of human contact, which I think would be a realistic issue for Possessed Newt, before and after being captured by Lambert, because in the film I noticed that at every scene where he had physical contact with another person he'd become rather awkward. In the first film he seemed like the type of guy that would high five everyone just because he got Hermann to fall for some lame word joke or something.**

 **Most importantly, at least I think, for a whole decade the Precursors are able to keep Newton under a tight grip, until Herman enters the picture. All the slip ups and emotion from him makes me think that is Newton's only fighting shot at getting out of the Precursors hold, when Hermann is near.**


End file.
